White Susano'o
by bigbook29
Summary: Power,madness,Brother. These were the words that meant everything to Ragnarok as he and his brother were force to become a Kishin. But now things have change. He has to become...more. He is the white void,he is the cold steel,he is the just sword,and with blade in hand he shall reap the sins of the world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction.He is Hakumen. The end has come.
1. White void

**Hey everybody this is Bigbook29, In case you're wondering if you really need to read "The Black Susano'o" to get this…You need to…it helps with…understand certain things.**

Pain…pain and sorrow was all he could think about as he laid in this abyss.

He places a hand on his head as he feels his mind slipping but shook it off. He looked to his surroundings but all he found was…nothing.

Nothing exits here.

No light, no darkness, no air, nothing.

Not even time can exist here…

…expect for him.

Even in the absence of everything else, he survives.

The body which he resides in is all that sustains him.

However, survival is all he can do. He hasn't the energy or the ability to leave.

He can't even move.

This place is called the edge.

"…I"

To him, he's been floating around the edge for years.

Though this space is detached from the flow of time, his soul can still acknowledge the fcat that something is changing.

Until the day comes for him to confront his destiny, he'll wait.

Silently.

"I…will…"

A few hours in the edge will drive most people mad, but him.

Sheer strength of will keeps him sane, decade after decade.

Will…and a promise.

A promise he made to the only real family he has…or had.

"I…will…have…"

He doesn't know how long he will have to wait, Perhaps ten years…Perhaps a hundred.

But it doesn't matter.

He will wait as long as he needs to.

Despite what others would say about him…He is patent…

"I…will…have…justice."

Those were the last words he said…before be sent here.

Suddenly a voice was heard. "Hello…Mr. Hero do you hear me?"

He gives a tilt of his head to the voice.

Time is changing…

"Mr. Hero if you require my assistance you must start talking to me." The voice calls out.

"…Who the fuck are you?" He says as he felt annoyed by the voice. It sounded like a little girl with an over confident attitude.

"Oh my…such vulgarity…but one should expect such language from a beast yourself." The girl said with a mocking shock voice.

"I'll ask again…who are you?" He said, clearly sounded more angered.

"Hm…I suppose I should tell you. My name is Rachel Alucard; you may address me as Ma'am Rachel." The voice, now known as Rachel says.

"Go to hell." He says as he was ready to end this conversation, that all he knew was just his mind trying to trick him.

"I would but it seems you've already taken residence." Rachel chuckles before continuing. "I cannot answer any complicated questions for now Mr. Hero. This is merely…a backup."

"A 'back up'…I suppose that makes you the owner of the edge."

"You call this the edge? My…it seems you don't know anything. Very will it's not like it changes anything."

It was then that He feels something around…it was like that was air surrounding him and moving him somewhere.

Suddenly he remembers…someone else was in this place with him.

"Wait…stop there's someone else…he…needs…help…please…" he calls out in a pleading tone.

The feeling of the wind though didn't stop.

"No…go back…go back!" He calls out, but to no availed.

"Please…I have to…save…Crona."

It was then that he saw light. The first time he's seen it in a long time.

Before he knew it he was on a cold floor. He looked around and knew exactly where he was.

He was in the same lab where he lost his only real family. His eyes then looks to where to the most noticeably thing in the room, the huge cauldron.

He had to go back…he had to save him.

These thoughts were all that went through his head as he tries to crawl back. However before he could even move he gives a loud cough and blood leaves his mouth.

His eyes widen at the realization as he sees the black blood on the ground in front of him. He had a throat…he had blood…he had…a body. Before he could say anything though, he felt the wind brush his face and the smell of roses.

Suddenly a girl appears in front of him. She had pale skin with, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle.

"My, oh my…how ungrateful…I've saved your very life and you thank me by trying to return. How sad for a hero to doom himself."

"Get…out of my…way!" He growls at the girl, realizing that his voice sounded…different.

Rachel just gives him a scuff as she turns away from him. "How crud…of you to say. Why do you wish to even go back?"

"I…have to save…him." He says coughing up more blood as he began to pain going through his body he didn't let this stop him though as he tries to press on.

"'Save him'…who are you talking of?" Rachel questioned as she watches him struggle.

He doesn't even give Rachel a glance as he tries to ignore the horrible pain moving though his body.

"I…have to save…him…I…have to protect him…he's…he's…my little brother."

He was now close to the cauldron. If he could just reach a bit more he can go and save his little brother…Crona.

Rachel smiled as she heard the answer and lifted her hand. "Before you go can you grant me a small favor…please tell me what your name is?"

It was there that he sent Rachel a glance…and said. "Ragnarok." And before he knew it Ragnarok felt the wind again. And his vison go blank.

He then hears Rachel's voice. "Good you seem to actually have what it takes. Now I ask you one last question….Mr. Hero…how would you like to be a real hero?"

All he saw next was a…

White void.

**So…what you think? I'm only giving you all one chapter until you people ask for more soooo…yeah. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Cold steel

**_Hey everybody just going to clear on something's. This story kinda takes place a little before and during the "Black Susano'o" story._**

_"Ragnarok...d-do you want a body?" Crona ask as he see's Ragnarok eating the last person they killed soul._

_"The...fuck do you think...of course I do you dumb-ass!" Ragnarok shouted, pausing to chew and shallow the soul. Crona just grabs his shoulder as he shuffles his feet in nervously. "W-well...what w-ould you do w-when you get a body?" Crona asked as he looked to the copases around them._

_Ragnarok gives him a annoyed look and smacks Crona's head. "What the fuck do you think I'd do! Get laid, kill some assholes, eat all i want! I don't care, I'll just have some fun for once!"_

_Crona filches as he felt the punch and rubbed his head in pain. After listening to Ragnarok words he says. "Well...why don't you...t-take...my body over." Ragnarok gives him a look at this instantly making Crona nervous again as he waves his hands around. "Wait-wait I know my body isn't all that great...or even...good but you can use it and-" Crona didn't get to finish as Ragnarok punched him again and began pulling his cheeks in a painful manner._

_"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Ragnarok that hurt!" Crona cried out as Ragnarok the moved to pinching his nose and giving him a nodgy as he replied. "THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST RETARDED IDEA YOU EVER HAD! 'Sure let me take what little free will you have left, that sounds like a great idea' NOT! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVEN IF I WANTED TOO, WHICH I FUCKING DON'T! IF YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING AS IDIOTIC AS THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO GET A BUTCH OF WORMS AND PUT THEM IN YOUR SHOES!" Ragnarok shouted, not once stopping his 'punishments' for Crona as he was screaming back._

_"Ow I'm sorry ow please ow please don't put those worms in my shoes, they're icky and crawly and I wouldn't know how to deal with them on my feet ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"_

_It was then that everything turn white._

Ragnarok eyes open as he awakens from his dream.

He tries to move but all that got him was pain, forcing him to stop his movement. "AH...SHIT!" Ragnarok cries out as pain rushed though him.

It was the worst he's ever felt, he could ever feel himself becoming unconscious from it. Ragnarok though ignores the pain as best he could. 'Stay awake damn it...I need to focus! Think about something else...like where are you, that's a good start!' Ragnarok shouts in his head as the pain was only growing.

He looks around himself and see's that he was in a bed of some room. It was easy to see that who ever own this place loved fancy things as the place looked fit for a king.

Looking out of a nearby window he see's the moon grinning back at him. "The fuck are you grinning at?" Ragnarok mutters as the pain grew worst through his body.

It was then he remembered...he had a body.

Ragnarok looks to himself, which alone was hard, and saw the condection of his 'new' body.

While his lower-half of his body was covered with a blanket he could see the rest of himself. And needless to say...Words could not say how shocked he was at what he saw. His chest and arms were covered in bandages.

But those weren't what got his attention...it was the scars that covered his body.

Scars of burns, cuts, stabs, punctures, claw marks, and some that look to be of worst.

The reason why he knew these marks...was cause he had to look at them for years...as they were always covering his little brothers body.

A painful remainder of every-time he failed him.

"Crona..." Ragnarok mutters as he remembers what happened and how these scars were made. Ragnarok gives a breath, just now realizing how hard it was to do so, before his eyes look around the room again, this time noticing a mirror to his right.

His eyes widen as he see's his reflection. "C...CRONA!" Ragnarok shouted in shock.

Staring back at him was...Crona...no...this...it was him.

Looking closer Ragnarok notices that he did look different. While he had Crona's face and eye, his hair and other eye was different.

Instead of having to light-blue eyes, only his left eye was the same while his right was...his real eye with a "X" as a pupil. And instead of the pink-ish shoulder length hair he had long silver that look like he haven't gotten a hair cut in years.

Ragnarok looks back down to 'his' body and begins to think to himself. 'What the fuck is this?! Why am I...I don't get it...why am...in Crona's body?' Ragnarok thought in confusion, before a realization hits him. 'Wait...if I have Crona's body then what happened to him!? Unless he...NO I can't think like that...Damn it I got to get out of here!'

Ragnarok tries to move again, the pain growing in tenfold in responds, making him slam back to the bed as he lets out a couch of blood. "FUCK!" He cough as the pain was worst then anything Medusa had ever done to him and just kept growing.

'When the fuck did I become such a pussy! God damn body get up!' Ignoring the horrible pain as best as he could Ragnarok pushes the body up.

It was then that he heard the sound of a door opening, pushing himself further he see's the door and found a old man standing in the door way with a shocked look.

"My word, you're awake!" The old man spoke with a shocked voice before instantly rushing to Ragnarok's side and gently pushes him down. "Child please stand down. Your in no condection to move." The gentle push the old man gave was more then enough to put Ragnarok back down.

"Ah...damn it!" Ragnarok cried out as he began coughing again.

As his coughing fit ended he then gets a better look at the old man.

He looked like a stereotypical butler as looked like an elderly man and wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long mid-waist length, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back with a pink ribbon.

"Who...the fuck are...you?" Ragnarok ask, obviously having troubling even speaking to the man.

The old man pays little mind to Ragnarok's question though as he checks Ragnarok's body and mutters to himself. "Hmm...your body hasn't nearly fully heal yet you've awaken, even managing to move. I must say I'm impress a human like you can even do so."

Ragnarok though wasn't gonna let this go. "I...ask who the hell you are old man!" He shouted as he ignored the pain again.

This time the man did notice Ragnarok and said. "Oh my apologizes for not saying so. My name is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, faithful servant of the Alucard family."

"Where...am I?"Ragnarok asked as the he looks around the room again. "You are in castle of the Alucard family, inside of a guestroom." Valkenhayn replied as he began looking through a nearby capanet, pulling out medical supplies and placing them near Ragnarok on a table.

"My apologize for not giving you these earlier but Madame Rachel insisted that I waited for you to awaken before giving you these." Valkenhayn says gesturing to the supplies, when looked to be a mix of painkillers, pills, and herbs. However before Valkenhayn could even begin to apply to medication Ragnarok called out to him.

"You better not...be thinking of using that...stuff on me old man."

Valkenhayn became shocked at this as he looked to the injured boy, meeting his glare. "What are you talking about? You are obviously in pain, far more then a boy like yours should ever be in!" Ragnarok gives a cough at this, blood spitting from his mouth, as he mutters. "You'll ah...just be wasting your shit...old man."

Getting slightly annoyed at the boy attitude Valkenhayn wipe the blood from Ragnarok's mouth with a napkin from his pocket. "Don't be foolish, your body-" He stopped his words though as he notice that the blood on the napkin was pitch black.

Ragnarok see's the man's semi-shocked look. "First- That's why you shouldn't..., drugs don't have any affect on me cause of...that shit so...your better off holding them till somebody does need it..., second-...This isn't...my body and I don't want you...fucking it up." He says giving pauses to breath and ignore the pain.

Valkenhayn gave him a look at this.

It was a look of pity.

"I...apologize then. I don't have the means of ending your pain as of now. Please...forgive me-" Valkenhayn tried to say but was cut off as Ragnarok groaned. "Shove it up your ass old man...I don't need your pity. How...bad is this body?"

It was easy to see the annoyed look Valkenhayn had on his face. "I don't believe such profanity is needed. As for your body...it's not good."

"Oh really...I didn't notice!" Ragnarok couched up spatting out more blood to his side.

"Sarcasm isn't helping you. Please I need you to wait for Ma'am Rachel so that we may come up with something to help you." Valkenhayn said as he moves to wipes the blood away. Hearing this Ragnarok thought to himself a bit and muttered out. "Forget about helping me...there was someone else...his name is Crona...he's...my little brother. Back at the edge."

Valkenhayn was confuse by before remember something else. "Ah yes that's what Ma'am Rachel said, you called it the edge. You see it's called the boundary a place where-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what it is or called! I have to go back...and save him." Ragnarok groans as he tries to sit up. Valkenhayn imminently tried to hold him down, but was surprise as Ragnarok wasn't budging.

"Please stand down, your body is in serious bad condition. You can't even walk-" "Then I'll crawl!" Ragnarok shouted interrupting Valkenhayn as he ignored the pain as best as he could.

Valkenhayn was in awe as he grabs the boys shoulders and tries to push him down with more of his strength.

He would have gone full force but he didn't want to harm the body anymore then already was. "Please stand down, you don't understand-"

He was stopped however as with surprising strength Ragnarok lashes out and grabs his collar.

Ragnarok pulls himself to Valkenhayn's level and looks him dead in the eyes. "No, YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Ragnarok shouts as loud as he could as the pain was unbearable, the bones is the body screaming to stop...Ragnarok though refuse to let this beat him.

"My little brother...IS GONE! He meant EVERYTHING to me! He was my the only person who cared about me...he was my everything...MY HOPE! And I failed him...I watched be tortured and nearly murdered by the witch we called a mother. I have to go back...I NEED TOO! PLEASE...please."

Ragnarok voice...creak at the end as...As tears leave his eyes.

Looking into Ragnarok's eyes eyes Valkenhayn sees a bundled emotions going though them.

Pain, sorrow, angry, begging, and finally...guilt.

He's only known of one man who held that same look in his eyes.

The look of wanting nothing more then to protect your only family.

Valkenhayn gives Ragnarok a sad look and says. "...I'll help as best as you can, this I promise you...I'm sorry." And with that Valkenhayn chops the back of Ragnarok's neck, knocking him out cold.

As Valkenhayn softly lays the unconscious Ragnarok down he hears the door to the room opening.

Turning around He finds Ma'am Rachel standing there with a curious face. "Ah Valkenhayn, It is good to see you here. How is ?"

"Madame Rachel! It is good to see that you have returned home safe and sound. I'm sad to say that the boy...isn't doing so well." Valkenhayn says with a slight pause as he bows.

Rachel instantly picked up on Valkenhayn's pause and ask. "You hesitated Valkenhayn...how bad is he?" Valkenhayn took a breath at this before moving to the side of the bed with the medication before pulling out a clip-broad that was away from Ragnarok's view.

"I've looked his body up and down ever since you've brought him here...And even still...I'm in awe of what I've seen." Valkenhayn says as he brings the clip broad to Rachel.

"His cells have be come deteriorated, nearly breaking down; His blood, from when I touched it, is beginning to thickening so it might clung up his organs...or they would if it worn't for the fact his that most of his organs have given out at this point, his nerves are going into overload nearly destroying themselves and failing to do anything else. The skeletal system of his body is weaken to the point I couldn't even hold the boy down properly without threatening to break him in two. And finally his muscle tissue has be tore apart in multiple areas and has become very tattered."

Valkenhayn ends as he takes a sigh and says. "A normal human being wouldn't even be able move or even speak at this point...I can't even imagine how much pain he must be going though. For a child non the lees."

Rachel simple nods her head and walks to Ragnarok's body, asking. "When he awoken, did he do anything?"

"He manage to sit himself up and shout at me...He...wanted to go and help his brother." Valkenhayn replied before giving Ragnarok a glance and asking. "Madame Rachel may I request that I go and retrieve the brother?"

Rachel gives Valkenhayn a surprise look before it grow grim and said. "I'm sorry but no. I've already looked into the boundary and it seems that Crona Gorgon has been taken in by the Mad puppeteer."

Valkenhayn instantly grew angered at the name as he closed his hands to fist and his face had become more feral.

"But that doesn't mean all is bad news." Rachel continues before she places a hand along Ragnarok's cheek. "He's proven himself to truly be a perfect successor to the title of hero."

"Madame Rachel you don't mean..."

"I do." Rachel said as she looked to the door and sees a black cat and a red bat struggling to move a huge white stone with writing on it. "This is sooooo heavy." The bat says as whined, only for the cat to replied. "Oh just shut it and move."

As they finally pushed it to Rachel and Valkenhayn, Rachel walks up to the stone.

On it wrote '**Wake only when hope is needed.**'

Rachel looks to the stone before placing a hand to it. As she does the stone shattered and a blinding light lilted the room.

As the light dies down, what stood in the rock's place was a set of armor that looked to be unique blend of cyborg and samurai with semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai.

All armored sections feature slit that looked like close eye pupils.

Next to the armor stood a sword that looked like a type of long traditionally Japanese sword with a red sheath that looked to be 6 ft long.

However the most intimidating feature was the mask that sat upon the top of the armor;

A completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all.

Rachel allow a smile on her face as the leans down and grabs the mask. Feeling the cold mask in her hands allows Rachel smile to grow further. "I believe it's time for a hero...do you believe so Valkenhayn?"

"Madame Rachel...I've looked into his eyes and saw the same look that I've seen in 'HIS' a long time ago...I believe we're over due."

And with that she places the mask to Ragnarok's face.

Leaving him with a blank face made out of a...

Cold steel.

**Well shit's getting real. Hope you all like it. Leave a review.**


	3. Just Sword

**Will here is another chapter for this story. As for the Timeline of this chapter it takes place just as Crona's soul was taken from the boundary okay.**

'What...what the hell?' Ragnarok thinks as he open his eyes and saw a blank dark abyss. It was then that he realize that he had a mask on.

Another thing he notice was that the pain he felt when he first woke up wasn't there anymore. Giving a clutch of his hand to a fist, noticing that his body felt...heavier and his nails were long enough to dig into his skin. As he moves to get up, suddenly he sees a bright light shin before his eyes.

"Ah my eyes!" Ragnarok shouted as he closed his eyes. As he opens them again he then notices that his vision looked...odd.

He could see again, expect now he could see the bed, the blanket that covered him, the window, the mirror to his side, the window to his other side, all at the same time.

Being disoriented at this Ragnarok moves his hand to eases his headache, but as he moves his hand he notices that...his vision moved with it. "The hell!" Ragnarok shouts as he moves his hand and see's more of the room around him with it.

Moving his hand around he found that he could see his sight move with it.

It was then that he moved up to a sitting position, he moved his hand right to his face but...it wasn't there. He knew his hand was there but...he couldn't see it. It was then that he noticed the mirror again...and what was in the reflection.

As he turns to face it he sees that sitting on the same bed as him was a semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar.

His long silver hair is tied at the mane. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. As he looks at this he noticed the eyes...blink.

The eyes were on his hands and shoulders.

Two for each hand and one on his shoulder.

But the thing he noticed most a was completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor that laid on his face.

"The hell happened to me? How can I see with this thing on?" As he moves to touch it with his hand, he founded that his eyes on his armor were focusing on his face.

Just like he was focused on.

"This...this is how I look now." Ragnarok mutters before he takes the blanket off of him to stand. Seeing that he had and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai, and his legs looked to have eyes as well, with four of them on just on the top of his feet, and said feet looked to be clawed and talon-like.

Looking at it...he couldn't help but feel...how natural it felt for him to look like this and wear this armor.

Ragnarok gave his legs a look and tried to stand as he moved off the bed...and falls on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT HILAIOUS!" "My-my it looks like the poor boy still cannot stand up."Hearing the two voices Ragnarok moves his head to look at them...and remember he couldn't see.

'DOH!' Ragnarok thinks before he pushes himself up and see's behind him, now noticing he can also see from behind himself, where the voices came from he found as a large fat cat and a red marshmallow shape bat.

Needless to say Ragnarok was confuse as he looked at the two...but was more pissed as they laughed at them.

"I must have hit my head or I'm actually looking at some Looney-toon rejects." Ragnarok says as he sees the cat give a gasp.

"How dare you! We are familiars of the princess! You should treat us with respect-" "I rather treat you to a salad, looks like you need one." Ragnarok says as he pulls himself up with the bed.

"Hey that's mean!" The bat whined as it flow near Hakumen's blank face...and gets smack by Ragnarok as he said. "I like care, you assholes were laughing at me earlier, so don't play innocent. Who the hell are you guys anyway?"

At this the bat flow back to the cat and says. "We don't have to tell you anything, you jerk!" Before the cat then began to hold his head up with pride and say. "If you must know, we are Princess Rachel Alucard 's familiars Nago and Gii." The cat said referring to himself and that bat in that order.

"More like pets...wait you said Alucard...that name...where is Clavis Alucard?" Ragnarok said as the name seemed to pop into his head at the familiar last name.

However at the name the two 'pets' gave a confuse look at each other and said. "Wait you mean the princess's father...we never met the guy." Gii called as the cat said. "Indeed, I'm sad to say but he isn't here anymore."

"Clavis Alucard...is dead... the No Life King's crown...has fallen..." It was weird as Ragnarok never had heard of the guy...yet...it was like he did. He remembered...meeting him, talking with him, and even...being friends with the guy...yet he also remember NOT meeting him or even hearing of the guy.

It felt...odd.

Like memories, not like his own, were being shoved in.

Suddenly the name Rachel pops into his head, along with an image of a very young little girl, at least around the appearance of 5 to 7 years old. She wore a black dress with a red cross in the center and a large, black ribbon on the back, black ribbons in her hair, a white blouse, white bloomers, and black slippers.

"Rachel...the vampire. She's the one that got me out of the boundary...I need to find her."

Ragnarok says as he moves to walk again, and nearly falls down again, losing balance. "Damn it!" He shouts as he nearly fell over, causing the two familiars to laugh again, which made him glare at them with a with blank face.

"Hahahaha! He's funny to look at!" Gii laughed as he dodge Ragnarok's oncoming hand. "Hahaha you can't touch me, you can't touch me! So much for a Hero, that can't even walk!"

**(5 seconds later)**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gii and Nago screamed as they ran away from Ragnarok who was up and about in a full sprint toward the two. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Ragnarok shouted as he ran after the two familiars with all eyes on his body glaring right at them as he ran.

It was then that he noticed that the halls that they ran though looked...fancy. It was as they left through a door leading outside, and him following them, that he saw where he really was...

"Is this a fucking castle?!" Ragnarok as the eyes on his back noticed the castle he stepped out of and looked to the courtyard he was in with what looked to be covered in hundreds of roses.

As he looked to the night sky, Ragnarok couldn't help but feel that the place felt...safe. Like he was in a place he once called...home.

Placing a hand to his mask Ragnarok shook his head. As he knew that he was here before but..."Damn it!" Ragnarok mutters as punched a wall to his right, not caring for the huge dent he made in the wall as he walked though the court yard, enjoying the scenery.

Until...

"Well I see that you are awake yet again. Place reframe from trying to leave again." A voice called to him, Hearing the voice though Ragnarok instantly knew who it was.

Also helped that he saw her walk through the same door he had.

Turning to the girl Ragnarok lets out a growl as the girl's attitude just pissed him off. " Ah the Observer comes forth...wait what?" He questions as the words leave his mouth. "Never mind. Rachel Alucard right? You were the one that got me out from the Edge or whatever you're calling it right?"

Rachel gives a nod of her head as she said. "Indeed It was me, and I must say even I'm impress with you." The girl then gives a snap of her fingers and in a almost of an second hundreds of rose petals rise from the ground and flow to the front of Rachel and turn to a small white table.

Before Ragnarok could question how that happened Nago and Gii ran to the courtyard to their master. A confused gasped comes from Ragnarok as he see's Nago changing his very form...to a chair for Rachel to sit on. And sees Gii bring a tea pot and cup for Rachel.

However his confusion turns to anger as he remembered how the cat and bat mocked him though. "YOU ASSHOLES!" but before Ragnarok could rush the two Rachel held out a hand.

"I would proffered if you didn't harm my familiars." Rachel said as Gii place the tea pot and cup on the table...and grabbed by Rachel as she began stretching him out, and pinching his cheek. "That would be my job, now the two of you should apologize to him." Rachel says as she pour a little of the burning tea on the cat she was sitting on.

"We're ow-ow-ow sorry!" They cried out in pain.

Ragnarok just stood with as he looked at the display. 'What the fuck just happened?' It was needless to say he was confuse at this but was snapped out of his confusion as Rachel calls out.

"Would you like a sit, and maybe some tea? It is quite good." Rachel says as she seemed to eye Ragnarok with a look of curiosity.

Almost as if she was waiting on him to do something.

"No...I do best to keep my ground, demon." Ragnarok said not even realizing he called the girl a demon, till the words left his mask.

"I do not believe you have a right to call me that, Demon sword." Rachel says as she takes a sip of her tea, not even looking at Ragnarok.

Which made him even more angered.

"Why you little..." Ragnarok growls as he knew she was right. "I can't believe your Clavis Alucard's daughter. Then again you have his act for angering me." Ragnarok spoke as he place a hand to his mask. 'but why do I know of this man...'

"You said you were impress before...what were you going on about?" Ragnarok questions as he crosses his arms and glared at the vampire. Rachel seemed to not mind though as she spoke.

"Simply you're will to live. That body of yours is...well to put it easy for you to say is ruin."

"WHAT!?" Ragnarok shouted as he knew this was Crona's body. "What do you mean ruin!? "

Rachel takes another sip. "Simply as that, your body is damage to unbelievable levels. Were it not for the White Susano'o unit that you reside in, you may never be able to walk, let alone talk to me with such volume."

Ragnarok then remembers of the pain he was in as the first time he awaken.

"To be honest when I first saw your body's condition and of how critical it was I thought you would have died before I could bring you to my home. The boundary is by far the most dangerous for a child such as yourself...and yet you not only manage to survive it for several days, which would drive any other person mad, but...you manage to get through with little to no mental illnesses. You are either strong-willed...or stubborn. But it seems you have more care in you than that, as you have tried to return only to save your brother." Rachel finished as she set the tea down and gave a small smile.

Instantly Ragnarok became worried. "Oh god Crona...PLEASE TELL ME IS HE OKAY, DID YOU MANAGE TO HELP HIM, PLEASE TELL ME!"

Rachel eyes widen very slightly at this but kept a calm look. "I...sorry Mr. Hero but there was nothing I could do...when I looked for him, he was...gone." Rachel said not really lying as she knew exactly where he was...and who he was with.

"...your lying..." Rachel looked to Ragnarok and saw...his head was looking down...as if he was ashamed. "...Please...tell me your lying..."

Rachel tells him her honest opinion. "Mr. Hero even if I have found Crona Gorgon...there's no telling that he wouldn't even be the same boy you know. The boundary is a place that not only destroys a person's mind and body...but there very soul and being as well."

"...no...You...then he's...gone." Ragnarok mutters...his voice...quivering.

"Indeed...I'm sor-" Rachel tried to speak but stopped as she see's Ragnarok...fall to his knees. "...Mr. Hero..." Rachel calls for him...before she begins to hear him muttering to himself.

"no...no..no again...please not again...please... please"

It was at this point that even Nago and Gii knew something was wrong. "No...no...no...no...no...no"

Rachel then stood from Nago and commanded the table to disappear into a bunch of roses. "Mr. Hero..."

"no...no...NO!"

Ragnarok shouted in rage, as he slammed his hand to the ground.

The said ground shook from the impact, causing Rachel to nearly stagger with a shocked look on her face. 'Impossible...his strength couldn't have gotten this power yet!' Rachel thinks as she held her ground.

"NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN, DAMN IT!" Ragnarok shouted as he punched again and again in a blind rage. Each punch causing the ground to shack more and more to a near earthquake levels.

"Mr. Hero you must calm down. You must not wasted your strength on such meaningless anger." Rachel says as she sees Ragnarok's eyes send her a glare.

Ragnarok turns his head to the direction of her voice as he growls. "Meaningless...WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS!?" Ragnarok shouts, his hair flaring up as it does and the wind beginning to pick up around him.

His eyes around his body began to glow as he stood up and continues his shouts. "HAVE YOU'RE ENTIRE LIFE, RULE BY A WITCH THAT NOT ONLY WAS YOUR MOTHER BUT TORTURED AND FORCED YOU TO KILL, WATCH THE ONLY PERSON YOUR CARE FOR DIE RIGHT IN FRONT YOU AS YOU CAN DO NOTHING, SPEND GOD KNOWS HOW LONG TIME IN A BLACK ABYSS WHERE ALL DO IS WORRY FOR HIM, WAKE UP KNOWING THAT YOUR IN HIS BODY, BE TOLD THAT HE BEAME NOTHING FROM SOME LITTLE BITCH!"

A loud sound of thunder was hear as the clouds around the castle began to come together to a storm.

"AND FINALLY...HAVE A FUCKLOAD OF MEMORIES THAT YOU KNOW AREN'T YOURS BE THROWN AROUND IN YOUR HEAD, AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO BE FUCKING PISSED OFF!"

Ragnarok finish as a pure white lightning bolt strikes right in-between him and Rachel, shocking her and her familiars, while he paid it little mind.

Rachel could hear him take several deep breaths as if some vain attempt to calm himself down...but Rachel could still see his anger was growing. He held his hand to his chest, right to the spot his heart would be.

"I refuse...I refuse to believe that Crona is gone...He's not some pussy that'll let some retarded place called the boundary be the end of him! He's too much like Despair! I'm not gonna stand oddly by as he suffers alone! I've failed Despair...I WON'T FAIL ANOTHER LITTLE BROTHER!"

Needless to say Rachel was shocked. Before she could say another word though she had felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to it she found it to be none other than Valkenhayn.

Holding the sword that was in the rock with the armor Ragnarok was wearing.

"Madam Rachel please...allow me." With that he then takes a step toward the anger Ragnarok, who's his eyes has turn to the ground, not caring as several more bolts of lightning struck the ground. 'Amazing...no even at a tenth of your power and yet he already has the world reacting to his very emotions.' Faster than any normal human eye can see a lightning bolt was heading straight for Valkenhayn about to end his life...

or it would have seemed as just as the bolt would have hit him, Valkenhayn delivers a hard punch to it, without even looking, causing it to break apart and become destroyed.

Valkenhayn didn't even care.

"It seems you really haven't have changed much." He says, causing Ragnarok to look at him.

"You...your...Valkenhayn..." Ragnarok mutters as more memories began coming to him.

He looked much younger than the ones he saw in the memories.

Seeing him in distress Valkenhayn kneels down to him and says. "It has been a while...Justice."

"Valkenhayn...how...how do I know you?" Ragnarok says as his eyes became to lose their glow.

"My apologies boy. No doubt Madam Rachel told you about your bodies conduction, and that the suit you are wearing is the only thing keeping you alive. It is called 'the Susano'o unit'. One of two, the other being black, while yours is white." Valkenhayn said as Ragnarok replied.

"Evil and...Justice."

"Indeed. Madam Rachel manage to find the suit and place it on you. However there is something you must know, the suit once had a life of his own. His memories and yours are being mix together. I'm sorry that we can't help you...in time your mind will settle, so don't worry, You and him are the same person now. However there is something I MUST tell you."

The storm that had gathered had disappeared as Ragnarok pushes himself to his feet. "Then what news have you brought me of the outside world?"

Valkenhayn face seems to grow grim as he says.

"...Terumi has return."

"WHAT?! That can't be! It's impossible!" Ragnarok shouted as words flew through his mouth without thought.

Valkenhayn gave a regretful look as he muttered. "Unfortunately it is so. Relius Clover has brought him back."

"THE MAD PUPPETEER!? FUCK!" Ragnarok shouted as he place both his hands to his head with a panic tone of voice. "Wait...Valkenhayn...how long has it been since...since the dark war? What became of the...others."

Valkenhayn's fist could be seen clutch in rage as he said. "It has been over 800 years since we had last seen one another, my friend. As for the others...We both know what happened to Trinity and as for Jubei and Nine..." He went quiet.

Ragnarok knew instantly. "No...that can't be, how...HOW DID IT HAPPEN!?"

Valkenhayn just places a hand on his forehead and gave a sigh. "Jubei died after you and Terumi were sent to the boundary those many years ago. Konoe went missing shortly after, for reasons not even Madam Rachel knows."

Ragnarok couldn't believe what he was hearing. A part of him didn't even care but...another part...was horrify.

"Died...missing...Jubei... Konoe...my friends..." Ragnarok place his hand to the bottom part of his mask as a nausea feeling entered him. As well as a feeling of sorrow. It was then something struck him. "Oh no...Valkenhayn...what happened to their children. Taokaka and Kokonoe...don't tell me..."

Valkenhayn couldn't even held his head up as all he done was mutter one word. "Takamagahara."

"They...no...they...We are all that remains than."

"Although it woe's me greatly...you're right...we are all that remains of the Six heroes." Valkenhayn then holds up the hand with the sword to Ragnarok. "Amaterasu and Takamagahara have started their war once more. Please help us...We need the help of a hero."

Ragnarok gave the sword a stare as he mutters. "Interfectum Malus: Ōkami...Valkenhayn...I'm no hero. I am just a man that knows how to swing a sword with a little power."

"Is that a no?"

Ragnarok simple replies by grabbing the sheath and taking the sword from it. As the sword's blade shines with the moon light, Ragnarok says. "My memories may be a fucking mess...but I remember my promises. The promises I made through both my lives."

He then places the sheath on his back, a piece of his back opening and latching on to it to keep it in place, and says. "I swear that I'll devote my life to eradicate all of those who harm the innocent wherever they hide. As well to pull all my power to inshore...no one shall ever suffer the same as me and my brother. Till my very soul rots and even further...this is my fate."

Valkenhayn gives a smile at this as he see's Ragnarok place his sword back to the sheath on his back, flawlessly, and says. "No doubt you well leave post haste, to stop what even may arise."

Ragnarok gives a nod of his head and says. "Indeed, as soon as my memories have all come into order, I WILL leave...but until then I need your help to inform me of all that's happened in my absence. But first..."

Ragnarok then reach his hand out to Valkenhayn. Seeing this gesture Valkenhayn gives a smile as his own hand grabbed Ragnarok's before giving a firm shack.

"It's good to have you back...old friend."

"Indeed...it is...old wolf."

And with that...Ragnarok lays a hard punch to Valkenhayn's face with his other hand, causing him to stagger back a few steps as he said. "Ugh...! May I ask why that was necessary?"

Ragnarok just gives a shrug and says. "A part of me just wants to pay you back for that little chop earlier, and the other...just wanted to punch you. win-win if you ask me."

Normally Valkenhayn would be angered at this...but instead a smile grows on his face. His old friend, Justice, was never like this. He would hear numerous of people talk of how he was a very serious individual who is usually extremely focused on the task at hand and rarely shows any emotion beyond stoicism. But it seems that he and the boy are truly becoming one being, making them act more...human.

"Shall we head inside?" Valkenhayn ask as he sees that Madam Rachel and her familiars have already left a while ago.

"You go on ahead. I need a moment to think." Ragnarok replied.

Giving a nod Valkenhayn leaves to inside the castle, leaving Ragnarok as he turns to face the moon.

"Crona...I know your still out there...Wither it be in the boundary or even some other place. I know your are still out there." Ragnarok mutters as he place a hand on his mask...before slowly taking it off . Ignoring the pain he was beginning to fell once more Ragnarok takes his first breath of air he's done in a long time.

A memory comes, it was of Crona...and a another young man. His hair was green and long enough to cover his yellow snake-like eyes, wearing a dress shirt uniform with a purple ribbon tie and a black cape, along with a matching pair of black pants.

But aside of the clothing and the hair color the two look nearly identical.

Both had very pale complexion, both were very skinny, both seemed to be very nervous, and both had long-ish hair that could reach their shoulders; just that one had the idea of cutting it so it doesn't cover his eyes.

With the last thing they share...were two older brothers that would give anything to see them once more.

"Ha...it seems that fate had tried to recreate us and give us a second chance...only for it to end just how it started...with one of us gone...and the other alone."

Ragnarok then picks his sword off his back and gave it a stare. "Life...can be so cruel."

He knew now that he had to regain his strength, he had to reformed himself back to the warrior he once was, he had to be like a sword.

A just sword.

**Not gonna lie, I nearly shed a tear in this piece. I think I out did myself here. Also I put a little...evanescence on the whole "God of storms" with Ragnarok if you couldn't tell.**

**Now here's a little contest you people can do, "Ragnarok's theme song", Every BlazBlue fan already knows the obvious one but come on, let's be unique. Write what you think would be in your review.**

**Please do so, see you guys later.**


	4. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins

**Here we are everybody. Just to let everybody know, this is taking place still before Chapter 2 of the Black Susano'o.**

Rachel gives a sigh as she sits in on a lounge in a room, mainly one she would use for visitors, in front of a TV.

She wasn't much for the contraction as she rarely uses it. If anything it was mostly for Nago and Gii just so they wouldn't be bothering her all the time.

Grabbing the remote and turning the electronic on, Rachel was met with a news coverage as they were talking of a "White Hero".

Rachel allows a smile as she sees this and sees a young woman come up on the screen and begin talking.

"This is Litchi Faye-Ling here, for Kagutsuchi news. I'm here at the station where we are here interviewing several people today on a mysterious hero."

The reporter name ' Litchi' then had a small screen near her as it showed a picture of a man with a sword with long white hair and armor.

"This man was seen in multiple places on earth, from China to Canada. He was first seen four days ago as he publicly stop a murderer that was holding multiple hostages. Since then he has been seen, not only in multiple parts of the world but helping with multiple people."

The screen then turns off and Litchi gives a smile. "Here we are, with some people whose lives have been touch by this hero."

A man then steps in and takes a seat across from Litchi. "Would you please tell us about yourself sir?"

The man gives a couch as he looked nervous for being on the air and said. "Uhh, hello. My name is Sol Badguy. I'm a fireman in Chicago."

"May you please tell the people at home what happened?" Litchi asked as she gave a smile.

Sol gave a nod and said. "Right, I was working with my team as we were helping putting out a fire, cause by some misshape with an electric socket , and as we were working on the hose we heard some screams of panic inside. Me and some of my team went in and manage to get to the 5th floor where they were trapped. However when we were getting them out the stairs fell apart on us and the roof was breaking down. Just as it gave away I...I thought it was the end."

Sol pauses as he gave a shack of his head in disbelief. "I'm...still having a hard time believing it but...Suddenly the collapse roof was... being held. and a voice...a voice shouted to me and my group. I can still remember his words. 'Hey, you idiots, get moving!' I looked and saw...him...holding the entire roof by himself. His voice was deep and strong. Me, my team, and the civilians were shocked as we didn't know what to do and he began shouting at us to get out butts moving or the building will cave in. Thinking quickly me and my team got the civilians near a window were we manage to have a truck send a ladder to get us down. We got the civilians, and my team. As I was getting down I call for the guy to get moving so he can come with but he said to me that he needed to hold the building so that none of the debry would hit the ladder. Ha, I hesitated and...haha he shouted at me to 'stop being retarded and get moving', in the middle of a fire."

Sol then gave a sigh. "When I got to the bottom with everyone, the whole building collapse. I...I thought he died and...I felt so guilty till...Suddenly he just burst through the wreckage...haha holding a cat." Sol gives a chuckle.

"Apparently one of the people we saved had a cat that was inside. A little girl's cat. the man gave her a the cat. The look on her face...before I could thank him or anything he just turned to me and my team and said...'thanks' before running off to the roof tops of some building and leaving us."

Sol finish as he held his head up with his hand and gave another sigh as Litchi she said. "Thanks amazing. He never asked for anything and just disappeared like that."

"That's right ma'am. I didn't even get the man's name. If he was here right now...I thank him." Sol finished as he stood up, shook Litchi's hand, and left as Litchi brought another person.

"Amazing stuff. Here is woman, can you please introduce yourself?"

The woman gave a nod and said. " Hello there. My name is Ashley Bruja, rockers name, I-no!" Needless to say the woman wasn't any shy as she had a laid back style as she sat down.

Litchi gave a smile. "Oh your that Lead Guitarists of that gears band. May I ask how a hero saved your life."

"The band's name is 'Guilty Gear' sweetly. Anyway you wouldn't believe it, my band and I were getting ready for a gig, when all of a sudden, a couple of guys began shooting up the place. Apparently they were going to use us as hostages for a quick buck." I-no said as she gave deep sigh at the end.

"They had me and my gang up against a wall while the cops were outside. One of them grabbed me and was trying to have some 'fun' with me with before it was settle. Hahahaha-" I-no Pause as she began to laugh. As she looks at Litchi's horrify face.

"Hahahaha the look on the your face. Don't worry he didn't do anything. He ripped my top off and tried to bring me down, when he suddenly got tapped on the shoulder. As he looked to what it was he got his jaw punched clean off!"

I-no said in an excited voice as she gave a expression that could match an excited teenage girl before continuing. "It was amazing. And I got to say being up-close to the guy was awesome. He even rip the shirt of the ****-er and gave it to me. Anyway hearing the guy's gurgles screams his buddies come in to try and find out what's happening and when they saw the...hero guy they tried shooting at him. You should have seen it, the hero took his sword and literally blokes every bullet with it! I heard him even say to them. 'Was that the best you got you little *****es!' Before I knew it he kill them and saved everyone. Before I can even thank him he disappeared in a flash."

It was easy to see that Litchi was shocked at this. "Oh my goodness, That must have been awful for you!" She said with clear shocked on her face.

I-no just gave a wave of her hand. "Nah, it was fine."

"But...but you-" Litchi tried to say but I-no just continued to wave her off as she stood up. "It's fine really. I think it's good to know there's someone out there ready to help people."

Litchi gives a...noticeable hesitation nod. But agrees as she said. "Well...exulting your description...you are right. Thank you Ashley."

With that the rocker walks out and Litchi gives a sigh. "Hard to see that, but least move to a lighter side with our final guess. May you please come out sir."

In comes a very old man as he took a seat near Litchi. "Hello, my name is Kliff Undersn." The old man said as he gave Litchi a kiss on her hand.

Litchi gave a smile and ask. "Hello Kliff, may you please tell us how this hero helped you?"

Kliff just gave a chuckle and said. "Sure. I'm just a framer with my family and we were working on our crops when we got news that one of our relatives was hurt. He's fine, so don't worry. Anyway I stayed to continued the work as everyone went to check on him. But...I guess I'm nowhere near as lumber as I used to be. As I was working on the field I fell down and hurt my back."

The old man gives a sigh.

"I thought I was a goner when...suddenly he showed up. He told me that I was a fool to work alone like this and helped me up...it was then before I know it...my back was...fine."

"Wait...are you saying he...heal you?" Litchi said in shocked as Kliff gave a nod. "He not only heal me, but he after he saw me alone and that I still had some things to do, he ask to help me."Kliff said with a smile.

"The boy had the work done faster than I could have, even with my family. My either filed was filled with the seeds and watered before I knew it."

Litchi gave her own smile at this. "That's great to here Kliff. What happened then?"

"After the filled was full I offer the boy something to eat, he said that he was fine and that I should just rest. I even asked for the boys name." Kliff said as he gave a look of amazement in his eyes. No doubt from what he remember of the hero.

Litchi's eyes widen to this. "Really, sir may I ask-" "Sorry ma'am but he said he'll kick my kisser so bad my grandchildren well feel it." Kliff interrupted as he stood up. "Thank you for having me Miss. Litchi."

Litchi gave a knowing smile and said. "Thank you for sharing Mr. Undersn."

With that Kliff walks off and Litchi looks to the camera.

"That is all for now everyone, but I have one last thing to say. To the hero that helped this people...thank you from all of us. Although no one knows why you do what you do or who you are, I think we are too glad to care. Thank you, Hero."

Rachel turns the Television off at this giving a smile as she hears someone walk behind her. "It seems that Mr. hero has been busy in the last few days."

"Indeed so, Madam Rachel. The White Susano'o has an history of placing hope in people. I've kept a close eye on him just as you asked." The person spoke showing it was none other than Valkenhayn as he gave Rachel a cup of tea.

"How has he been Valkenhayn, hopefully he hasn't done anything too bad." Rachel said as she takes a sip of the tea. "As of right now the boy has helped three hundred forty-two and a half people."

Rachel gives an odd look at the half.

"One of them was five months pregnant." Rachel gave an 'oh' at this before taking another sip of her tea. "How has his strength come along."

"As of now, the boy would be at least 10% of his full power. And yet there he is helping people all over the world." Valkenhayn says with a knowing smile.

Rachel gives a small one herself as she ask. "May I ask finally where is he right now?"

"He is currently talking meeting with the Holy Sword, Excalibur."

Silence met the room at this for a full minute before Rachel gave a disgusted/Annoyed face. "...oh no."

With Ragnarok we see him as he enters a cave. Ignoring the knee-deep water as he waters through, reading a book.

"Okay let's see, Eternal Cave... 'At the top of the tall cliff alongside the waterfall, the water originates from within the cave' , been there, Go through the tunnel of water-" Ragnarok looks around himself.

"Well I think this is it, but it says here that fairies most be here...where are they?"

"Hello." "GAH!" Ragnarok shouted in surprise as a small ball of light shine in front of Ragnarok's mask. Looking closer at it Ragnarok see's that it was a tiny woman with elf ears and wings. "Oh...let me gust, you're a fairy." Ragnarok mutters as he felt annoyed with himself that THIS caught him off guard.

The fairy gave a nod. "That's right mister, any reason why you are here?"

Ragnarok closes the book he had and said. "I'm here for the holy sword of Excalibur ."

The happy face of the fairy grew to a mix of disgust and annoyance as she said. "Oh...him...just keep going that way." The fairy says before flying off leaving a confuse Ragnarok as he went in the direction the fairy pointed.

It took some time when Ragnarok reach the end of the tunnel and found a great chamber with a hole in the domed ceiling, letting in sunlight. The sunlight shines upon the stone platform upon which a pure gold sword laid stuck into stone platform.

As he steps on the platform a voice echoes.

"Welcome traveler! No doubt you have come far to weld the weapon of heroes."

The voice came from the sword as it shine a gold light and transform to...

well to be honest no one knows.

It was a simplistic anthropomorphic creature, whose diminished stature barely even equates to that of a small child. Its misshapen facial features comprise of bulbous eyes, a prominent upturned snout, a physical representation alluding to its reserved and pretentious attitude, while the remainder of its small white body displays slender limbs and feet strangely akin to those of a rabbit.

The only indication of its prestige's high quality attire, consisting from a white top hat that nearly equals him in height and similarly colored shirt with a frilled ruff, worn under a white jacket, with no pants and holding a cane.

Needless to say for Ragnarok, it was the dumbest thing he's ever seen as he knew this was Excalibur.

As Excalibur started talking of himself and the 1000 provisions he wanted him to do when Ragnarok just had enough and said. "Oh would you shut the fuck up!?"

"Fool!" Excalibur shouted as he turned around and pointed his cane at Ragnarok's mask. Before a shocked look was seen in his eyes and he drops his cane.

"The White Susano'o...Justice. The Leader of the Six heroes... you've return." Excalibur mutters as he takes a step back. "I have not seen you since the end of the Dark War."

Ragnarok just crosses his hands, with book in hand, as he said. "...Indeed...a war which you nor Death choice to help in."

Excalibur gave a look of shame as he looked down. "I'm...sorry, we were busy with Asura and-"

"Spare me your excuses. I don't have a grudge with you over what happened and I understand." Ragnarok said as he gave a tilt of his head with the eyes on his hands, shoulders, and legs giving an annoyed glare. "You all felt responsible for what you've done so you sought to fix it. I would have liked it if you done it sooner but...I forgive you."

Ragnarok then places the book down as he gave a heavy sighed. "I already know of the fact it's been 800 years since then and that a lot has changed. Valkenhayn and Rachel were the ones that told me."

Excalibur then looks up to him " The vampire and the last of the heroes...why am I not surprise. Then you know of the cover, Lord Death has done?"

"This was the first thing I was aware of when I trawled through the lands. I wish to understand why, and what was he hoping to accomplished by that." Ragnarok said with a glare.

Excalibur gives a tilt of his hat. "He was hoping to make it so that something like the Beast and Asura would never happen again. He spent all his time after sealing Asura to destroying all evidence of the time of the Dark War has ever happened."

Ragnarok was not happy with that answer.

"So he is hoping to erase the past so that none would learn of it? Ridicules. Death has always been one of not thinking of the possible that couldn't happened. The Black Beast wasn't created on purpose. It was by accident that can no doubt happen again in time...instead of making sure to prevent it from happening he made it so people would forget it! That fucking Idiot! "

Ragnarok shouted in anger before giving a breath to clam himself as he hears Excalibur.

"W-well even if this is pointless to say...I feel like I must...I'm sorry for the trouble we cause you, Justice." Excalibur says as he gave a small bow.

"I'm not the same Susano'o as the one we've met before. I'm...someone else." Ragnarok spoke as he took a seat on the ground, taking the sword off his back and leaving it on his lap.

It was easy to see Excalibur was confuse as he ask. "What could you mean?"

Ragnarok places a hand over his mask. "Ugh...it's a long story. Least just say I'm Justice and someone else at the same time."

"Who is the other person?" Excalibur question as he picks his cane back up.

"I used to be...the Demon Sword, Ragnarok Gorgon." Was Ragnarok's reply as he lean to look at the sun light.

"T-The Demon Sword!" Excalibur shouted in surprise.

"Indeed...funny how people call me hero, if they've knew what I've done..." Ragnarok gives a sigh. "To be honest, as if now...I don't even know if I am Ragnarok, Justice, or something else."

"What could you mean, now?"

Ragnarok gave a shake of his head as he looks to the sword of his hand. "My head is a mess of memories. Valkenhayn and Rachel said that it is natural this happens. While I don't remember everything I do...know everything that I did before. I'll return to normal in a few days."

Excalibur gave a knowing nod. "I see then...why did you come? You seemed to have known everything I told you and you could have founded out of what I said from your comrades...so why come?"

"I wanted to talk to you...from a holy sword to a demon sword." Ragnarok says as he places a hand to his mask and takes it off, showing his surprising young face with one blue eye and one eye with an 'X' pupil. "I have helped many people...but...not for the reason you think."

Ragnarok then leans forward as he places a hand to hold his head up and said. "I wish to say...I'm sorry. I've done things...I'll never be proud off. I...I...am lead by nothing but guilt for what I've done. I fight not to have justice...but to fulfill a promise. A promise to the only family I had...to the only hope I had."

"Why are you telling me this?" Excalibur said with confusion as he see Ragnarok stand up and place his mask on. "Because I had to get this off my chest. In a way...I think you can understand me. I can...sense the regret in your soul"

Ragnarok then takes his sword and place it on his back. "Although I don't know why you have this...I will not overstep my boundaries by asking. But...hear my words. If the time comes for the world to be in another Dark War...I will return for your assistance...wither or not you are consent. I'm not risking the lives of innocent people...not again."

Ragnarok then turns and leaves the chamber, leaving Excalibur with a worried look at his warning.

It took some time as Ragnarok stepped out to met the sun shine. Remember his confusion to as he notices he wasn't alone.

"Valkenhayn...you've come to check on me again?" Ragnarok says as he looks to his side at his old friend.

Said old friend gives a smile as he said. "Indeed Justice. I also heard of that confession you made to the Holy Sword earlier."

"How did you...oh wait...caves make echo's and dogs have great hearing...Ugh, how could I forget." Ragnarok thought as he places a hand on his face and gives a groan.

"If you are worried about my thoughts towards you...don't. We all have are reasons to keep moving. Even you need yours." Valkenhayn says as he places a comforting hand on Ragnarok's shoulder. "In other news I've seen an Interview of several people you saved. And I wonder if you knew that 'rocker' girl was a witch and that 'Fire man' was the bounty hunter after the...old you, right?"

"Would you have me to have killed them?" Ragnarok question as all eyes on his body looked to Valkenhayn.

"Maybe...maybe not. You are not the man you were before so I really don't know." Valkenhayn says with full honesty.

Ragnarok gives a scoff. "Ha, They hasn't done anything that I know of that makes them a target of my sword so I see no reason to kill them, just cause one's a witch and one hunts for money."

"But you have killed several witches already and humans."

"Only those that have it coming. As well as many Kishins." Ragnarok corrected him.

Valkenhayn gives a knowing smile at this as he said. "I see that nothing has change about you. May I ask where you're going now?"

Ragnarok begins to walk off as he said. "To the city...where we lost...one of our own. Ikaruga."

Valkenhayn's smile turns to a frown at this and asked. "Why?"

"To pay my respects and to make sure people know the kind of person who died to save them...She...deserves that much."

With those words Valkenhayn gives a bow and walks away.

Leaving Ragnarok as Memories were flowing though his head. Memories of the things he's done as the Demon sword with his brother as they slaughter people along with several memories of Kishins, witches, evil humans, the Black Beast,... and finally his mother...Medusa

"Trinity...I'm sorry I could not save you. And I'm sorry that I sully your memory by allowing this evil roam the world you love...They are the sins of this world." Ragnarok says as he pulls his sword from its sheath, guilt and anger flowing through him as he shares at his masked reflection on the sword.

"And with blade in hand I shall REAP those sins!"

**Well this wasn't as good as the other chapters, al admit. But hey this is real to help show how much of a hero Ragnarok is. Next chapter we see him met a loud ninja (Not BlackStar) and a woman gave Maka life.**


End file.
